


Мальчик по вызову для дикобразов

by Bukan, Naru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Interspecies, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ежи были покровителями этого индейского племени издревле, но пропали. и вот юный Эрисо (ёж по-французски) отправляется в далёкую Азию - обитель ушастых ежей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик по вызову для дикобразов

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: злобные озабоченные дикобразы, но ничего страшнее.

_Мимивчику как любителю дикобразов и мемов про них_

 

Эрисо очень давно мечтал попасть в эту древнюю землю. Из Нового Орлеана – в далёкую, бескрайнюю Азию. Может, хоть тут духи ежей не уснули. Может, удастся ему, как когда-то его предкам, поговорить с теми, что дали начало их роду? Понять, что и как можно вернуть, возродить.

А ежи прятались… Хоть Эрисо изо всех сил приглядывался и прислушивался, заходя все дальше в лес. Кажется, даже сопение самого маленького ежонка мог расслышать, а не везло.

Надо перебираться отсюда и искать в пустыне. Там, как он слышал, тоже водились ежи, особенные, может, даже более особенные, чем все их колючие собратья. О них говорили – они могли слышать не только пустыню, но и весь мир. Все благодаря своим очаровательным ушкам. Может, они услышат и Эрисо? Поймут, как он хочет их увидеть, и не станут прятаться? Он ведь сам потомок ежей. Скрывшийся среди бледнолицых. И даже научившийся жить их жизнью, по их законам… Но ведь голос крови не заглушить! Даже если все вокруг, все, кто остался от древнего племени, давно потеряли веру и надежду. Но Эрисо верил – он своего добьется. Не испугается даже пустынного зноя. На его родине, пусть и далеко от места его рождения, тоже есть пески. Правда, вот ежей там не водилось. Повывелись. Очень давно. Может, где-то остались безыглые. Но они старательно прятались, да и сохранилась ли в них прежняя сила? Нет, наверное, ее можно было отыскать только здесь. В пустыне, до которой он наконец добрался. О здешних ежах ходили просто-таки легенды. Но не устарели ли? Оглядываясь по сторонам, Эрисо отчаянно желал позвать их, привлечь той самой ежиной силой, что была и в его крови… Рассказывали, что предки так умели. Как именно звать – он имел весьма смутное представление. Но желание прямо-таки излучал. Попытался сосредоточиться, представить сбегающихся к нему ежей… ну хотя бы одного. Ну хоть малюсенького! Ушки-то большие, ну что стоит услышать!

– Появись, пожалуйста! Ну просто дай увидеть, что ты есть!

Рядом что-то зашуршало. Эрисо встрепенулся. Неужели получилось? К нему быстро-быстро бежал маленький ежик. Серо-колючий – и с очень заметными ушками! Совершенно прелестный. Эрисо застыл в умилении, едва веря своим глазам. И протянул руку. Ежик на мгновение замер – и уже не подбежал, а неспешно подошел. Шумно нюхая воздух. И явно приглядываясь – очень внимательно. И то, что он видел и чуял, ему, кажется, нравилось. И это было взаимно. Эрисо хотелось улыбаться – просто от того, что он видел. Ну, еще и погладить хотелось… Вот только – не отпугнет ли? Но ведь он тоже не абы кто… Его поймут… Должны понять!

Эрисо несмело провел рукой по серым колючкам. Ежик дружелюбно зафыркал. Ему нравилось. Или ей? У ежей же не поймешь.

– Какой ты славный…

– Фыр…

Показалось или фыркнул ежик как-то смущенно?

Может, все-таки девочка?

– Или ты… она?

– Фыр-фыр.

На этот раз – как будто утвердительно. Как мило…

– Ну надо же, шел-шел и вдруг с девушкой познакомился! Жаль, не могу спросить, как тебя зовут.

И было непонятно – вдруг ей тоже жаль? Но симпатичные ушки, кажется, слушали вовсю! Вот же прелесть! Захотелось взять это чудо на руки, но… позволит ли?

Эрисо осторожно протянул палец. И сам едва себе поверил, когда почувствовал, как к нему притронулась ежиная лапа. Именно лапа, не носик. Эрисо вздрогнул от неожиданности, но это было еще не все. Она залезла к нему на ладонь! И с явным удовольствием, хоть и немного смущенно, там завозилась. Вот же ничего ж себе… Кажется, он ей понравился! Замечательно! Маленькие глазенки смотрели так пристально, что вдруг подумалось – она и слова его понимает. Хотя это-то ожидаемо… Но от этой мысли Эрисо на миг растерялся – что ей сказать? Но лучше просто погладить. И услышать новое довольное пофыркивание. Век бы так… И почему в родных краях нет этой прелести!

Так бы взял и утащил с собой! Только вот – захочет ли? У нее же наверняка тут уйма сородичей… семья… Уж точно нельзя воровать. Спросить надо… Вот только у кого? У той самой родни? Только она ж не показывается.

– А ты можешь… позвать других? – нерешительно спросил Эрисо.

– Фыр, – показалось или чуть недовольно?

– А, ты не хочешь?

– Фыр.

– Стесняешься, наверное… – и в самом деле, что могут подумать ежи, увидев такую картину?

Ежиха сжалась в шарик.

– Понятно. А так хотелось бы взять тебя с собой! У меня дома ежей совсем не осталось.

Малышка развернулась и убежала. Отпрашиваться? Эрисо был растерян, но решил немного подождать.

И тут вдруг произошло новое явление. К Эрисо робко приближалась… девушка. Смуглая, узкоглазая. И… хорошенькая до невозможности. Просто девушка его мечты. Эрисо на миг даже утратил дар речи.

– Привет! – прозвучало смущенно и на удивление певуче. Голос у девушки был так же очарователен, как и внешность.

– Привет… А ты кто?

– Ты же только что меня видел!

– Я видел… – Эрисо растерялся. – Я только ежика видел!

– Верно! Это я и была. Мое имя Ильсия.

– Ильсия… – повторил Эрисо, все еще не веря, но тут же спохватился: – А я Эрисо.

– Ты милый.

Ильсия улыбнулась, и Эрисо залюбовался ямочками на ее щеках. И не переводя дыхания выпалил:

– Ты поедешь со мной?

Ее такая горячность словно бы и не смутила:

– Я б рискнула. А у вас там и правда ежей нет?

– Совсем. Повывелись ежи.

Красавица поникла головой, словно не желая верить в услышанное:

– Что же с ними случилось? Ведь не может же быть, чтобы все…

Эрисо развел руками:

– Это очень давно было… Задолго до меня, я только слышал… и то смутно. Хорошо, что я унаследовал кровь заклинателей… Могу позвать, только у нас-то звать уже некого, вот сюда и пришел.

– Понятно… – Ильсия смотрела на него и – не заметить было невозможно – мило краснела.

– Край без ежей – это непорядок! Поеду с тобой и узнаю, что случилось. Может, удастся все вернуть…

– А твои родные? Они отпустят?

Ильсия вздернула носик:

– Я сама решаю, что мне делать!

– О, правда?

Эрисо такому характеру даже обрадовался. Сбывались самые смелые его мечты. И что-то будет дальше? Не терпелось это узнать. Надо быстро уезжать. А то еще хватится ежиная родня…

* * *

Вот так они и сбежали. Причем у Эрисо порой возникал вопрос – кто кого увлек в побег. Ильсия прямо сияла от удовольствия, видя новые места. Раньше ведь никуда из своей пустыни не высовывалась… А тут смотрела во все глаза и слушала во все уши. Эрисо только успевал давать пояснения. Ильсия оказалась на редкость любопытной. А может, ежи все такие? Он настоящих-то и не видел… Невольно думалось – не заскучает ли Ильсия, когда они до места доберутся? Ну что там у него есть… Тем более, интересного для ежа?

– Ну что ты, – возражала девушка, – такая далекая страна.. А я только пустыню и видела! Если там у тебя не пески и барханы, а что-то другое – всяко интереснее!

– Тогда ладно… Тем более, что песков и барханов у нас нет точно.

– А что есть? – навострились любопытные ушки.

– Обветренные скалы и каньоны. Глубоченные!

– Ух ты! А что растет?

– Кактусы.

– Колючие? – Ильсия оживилась.

– Еще какие! И огромные! Иногда чуть не с меня!

– Хочу скорее увидеть!

– Можешь даже соку попить. Хотя это людям он помогает чувствовать ежей…

– Так еще интереснее, как он на ежей действует! И, наверное, он вкусный?

– Забавный.

Ильсия непонимающе посмотрела на Эрисо:

– Забавный?

– Ну, прикольный вкус. Думаю, тебе понравится.

– Тогда мне не терпится попробовать!

Но на самом деле ей не терпелось попробовать все, что только встречалось на пути. В человеческом обличье это смотрелось странно. Но в ежа Ильсия отчего-то предпочитала на превращаться.

– Слишком долго была серой и колючей. Отдохнуть хочется! – признавалась она.

– А ты редко могла превращаться?

– Могла, только особо незачем было. С кем поболтаешь в человеческом облике среди пустыни?

– Это да. Места там у вас совсем дикие.

– Точно. Меня всегда путешествовать тянуло, только одна далеко не уйдешь.

– Ничего, теперь ты со мной! И я тебе покажу все, что захочешь!

– Конечно!

Впрочем, любознательность Ильсии распространялась не только на новые земли – на самого Эрисо она тоже смотрела с большим интересом.

Он был, по сути, первым человеком, с кем она общалась. И, наверное… первым парнем? А свои парни-ежи? Или это не в счет? Она-то на него смотрела, как на единственного, и Эрисо терялся. Хоть и сам смотрел так же. Ведь Ильсия была самой необычной из тех, что он видел! Ее-то он и искал всю жизнь! С каждым днем в это верилось все сильнее, но однажды все же решился спросить:

– А там, в пустыне… Среди ежей разве парней не было?

– В моем поколении – нет.

– То есть как? – растерялся Эрисо. – Одни девчонки?

– У нас уже лет тридцать не рождались мужчины.

– Ну надо же… Почему?

– Никто не знает. Может, проклял кто? Если и так, то давно, старики и те ничего припомнить не могут.

– Какой ужас.

– Вот я и подумала, может, в других землях найдется ответ или какое средство…

– Поищем вместе. И, может, ты сумеешь понять, куда из наших мест ежи подевались. Может, это наша общая тайна.

* * *

Возможно, Эрисо это только казалось – но до родных мест он добрался словно бы даже быстрее, чем их покидал. То ли везло с дорогой, то ли силы какие помогали… А может, и сама Ильсия? Кто ж знает все ее таланты? Ведь Эрисо чувствовал, что его все сильнее тянет к спутнице, и сам этому удивлялся. С одной стороны, конечно, понятно… Молодая, красивая, экзотичная девушка – можно ли остаться равнодушным? К тому же единственная в своем роде. Но одновременно чувствовалось что-то еще. Некая сила. Неимоверное притяжение. И бороться с ним не то что не хотелось – такая мысль и в голову не приходила.

Вот только что думает она? Судя по ее поведению, она считала, что все идет, как надо. И только радовалась. И глядя на ее радость, даже спрашивать было как-то неловко. Несмотря на все мрачные тайны вокруг ежей. А что тайны были мрачными, Эрисо не сомневался.

Однако он был рад, когда наконец-то добрался до родных, пусть и лишенных ежей мест. Родня поймет… Почему-то Эрисо верилось, то та странная сила и на родственников подействует. Тем более, им же не может быть совсем все равно! Должны же они хоть что-то помнить о зове предков и прочем таком…

…Оказалось – помнили. Или вспомнили, даже если и забыли. И очень обрадовались гостье. Да и взгляды, которыми она обменивалась с Эрисо, от них не укрылись. Кажется, семья одобряла. И только тогда Эрисо наконец решился спросить, улучив момент:

– Почему все именно так происходит?

– Может, судьба?

– Может быть, но я чувствую, есть что-то еще…

– Предназначение. Наверно, это зовется так… По-человечески.

И что-то заставило Эрисо спросить:

– А как по-ежиному?

Ильсия ответила фырчанием. Эрисо вдруг почудилось, что она смущается. И чего-то недоговаривает. Точнее, недопереводит.

– Что такое? Я что-то… неправильное спросил?

– Нет, нет, просто…

– Что?

– Это настолько… ежиное! Не знаю, звучит ли по-человечески…

– Ну попробуй!

– Ты тот… кто все переменит!

– Что – все?

– Жизнь всех ежей… и мою тоже.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я это почувствовала… Сразу, как увидела тебя. Да и старики говорили, что ежиный род не угаснет, однажды непременно явится кто-то, способный все изменить.

– Но… что я могу сделать?

– Жениться на мне.

Такого ответа Эрисо, признаться, не ждал. Просто потому, что он казался слишком простым, очевидным… и желанным?

– Я польщен. Но разве это точно все решит? – и тут Эрисо почему-то добавил: – И вернет ежей в наши края?

– Ага. Простым и естественным способом вернет. Заселим!

В ее голосе звучала такая уверенность, что Эрисо растерялся. И смутился:

– Думаешь, мы вдвоем справимся?

– Так предначертано.

– Кем же?

– Предками. Мне кажется так.

– Что ж, мы попробуем.

* * *

Да, вот так сразу все и складывалось… Оставалось только жениться. Хорошо, что было кому это осуществить… Эрисо, правда, засомневался, что прекрасному «ежонку» подойдут человеческие свадебные обряды. Но жрецы-то разберутся… Ведь от них природу Ильсии наверняка не утаить.

Даже наоборот. Они ведь тоже веками ждали чего-то подобного!

В этом Эрисо убедился, придя договариваться о свадьбе. У старейшин сначала отвисли челюсти, потом засияли глаза. Сразу видно, и не ожидали такой удачи! Тут же затеяли всенародный праздник… Эрисо даже снова смутился, однако Ильсия, кажется, принимала все, как должное.

Неужто правда ждала этого всю жизнь?

И Эрисо все же спросил ее об этом.

– Почти что так. Просто неосознанно. Наверное, этого ждет каждый еж. У нас всегда так. Первое чувство – на всю жизнь… Стоило мне тебя увидеть – и…

Она запнулась, опустила глаза… Но Эрисо понял. Потому что сам осознал – как бы ни называлась эта ежиная магия, она подействовала и на него. А иначе зачем и почему поехал бы он в столь далекий край? Выходит, судьба вела, чтобы встретить ту, единственную, на всю жизнь… А она терпеливо ждала. И ведь не напрасно же! Как же здорово… Так здорово, что и всенародный праздник кажется вовсе не лишним! Ведь об этом слагали легенды!

А уж на празднике в честь собственной свадьбы просто нельзя не попробовать того самого сока из колючих, как ежи, кактусов. Говорят, пророчествам способствует и он тоже… Как знать, может, и сами что-нибудь напророчествуют? Вдвоем-то. Благо, в кактусах недостатка не было, и они были такие… налитые, точно всегда готовые поделиться своим соком! Ильсия поглядывала на кактусы с почти ностальгическим огоньком во взоре. Хотя ведь никогда не видела и не пробовала ничего такого. Однако призналась:

– Они так похожи на ежей… На очень больших ежей.

– Да, я тоже это замечал. Когда еще не замечал никто.

– И ты говоришь, их сок… особенный?

– Задействован во всех наших обрядах.

– А почему? Что он делает?

– Ну, вроде как открывает сознание. Так жрецы говорят.

– Интересно, как на меня подействует.

– Попробуй! Уверен, жрецы возражать не станут. Даже наоборот.

Эрисо как в воду глядел. Испив из чаши, Ильсия прямо преобразилась. Такой Эрисо еще ее не видел. Будто… Праматерь всех ежей? Сквозь юные черты проступило нечто величавое, мудрое… и древнее, очень древнее. И раздалась волшебная песнь. Сначала Эрисо даже не смог разобрать слов, но потом… словно бы все ежиное, доставшееся от предков, заговорило в полный голос. Повествуя о нелегкой судьбе племени.

Кто бы мог подумать, что и племени ежей приходилось воевать? Со злобными дикобразами-шаманами. Те, правда, тоже исчезли из этих краев… И главной причиной была та же война – кровопролитная и долгая. Ряды дикобразов изрядно поредели. Оставшиеся ушли, но на прощание оставили замысловатое, подкрепленное ведомыми только им чарами проклятье. И проросли тела погибших ежей кактусами, и вобрали в себя живых. И до сих пор колючее племя ожидает свободы. А может быть… дождались? Теперь, когда пришла та, что может понять… и разрушить вековое заточение? Пришла из дальней дали. Но на самом деле оказалась связана с этими местами и их обитателями ближе, чем можно представить. Просто была когда-то изгнана. И вот это особенно удивило Эрисо. Хотя и вообще было над чем подумать. Более чем. Значит, Ильсия родом… отсюда? Или ее предки? А может ли она… быть живым воплощением Великой Ежиной матери? От этой мысли у Эрисо голова кругом пошла. Надо же, кого обрел! И рядом с ней он сам чувствовал себя каким-то другим… ей под стать. Неужто все неспроста? И жрецы были правы? Только он – еще правее них, это же он первым и сам все решил… И теперь исполнение пророчеств зависит от него и Ильсии.

Да будет так! Это их день, первый день новой эры! И новой эры всего ежиного племени. Торжественная радость захлестывала с головой – но все же Эрисо заметил, что Ильсия словно бы чем-то встревожена.

– У нас же нет врагов!

– Они были всегда. Просто мне не верилось, что они снова могут появиться… Вроде они же все погибли… да, видимо, не все.

– Кто? Те самые… Дикобразы?

– Верно. Они тоже пробудились. И уже… совсем близко!

– Я защищу тебя!

– Им нужен ты.

– Я? Но почему?

– Ты пробудитель. Они хотят, чтоб вся твоя сила досталась им. А если они ее заберут – ежиная сила в этих местах никогда не проснется! И сами ежи не вернутся. Поэтому… мне нужно защитить тебя! И я смогу! Они придут, когда мы останемся одни, не раньше…

– Ты уверена?

– Абсолютно.

Эрисо нахмурился. Все свадебное веселье мгновенно исчезло.

– Может, стоит предупредить остальных?

– Не знаю. Боюсь, они только пострадают. Дикобразы сильны, к тому же они шаманы… Это нельзя не принимать в расчет. Может опять полечь все твое племя.

– Но как же можно с ними совладать?

– Наверно, волшебной песней. А может, хитростью. Но точно не грубой силой… С ними это бесполезно.

– Я хочу помочь тебе!

– Спасибо! Наверно, вместе и впрямь лучше!

В самом деле, Эрисо не собирался сидеть под кроватью, если нападут дикобразы. А может, даже наоборот, атаковать их своей силой. Сейчас, возле Ильсии, он чувствовал, что это возможно. И есть она, эта сила.

* * *

И вот так, никому ничего не сказав, они удалились в опочивальню. Вроде бы объятые нетерпением… Хотя на самом деле так и было. Скорее бы разобраться с угрозой, и… Впрочем, оба были невинны. И, может, близость страшила их даже больше, чем возможное нашествие дикобразов. В случае с дикобразами – хотя бы ясно было, что делать. Почти совсем ясно. Побеждать врагов.

…А вот и земля задрожала. И раздалась из недр ее боевая песнь, нескладная, но жуткая:

– Переспите с дикобразом, говорили они. Идите и переспите с ним, говорили они. Нас не спросили они. И мы сами пришли, дабы выбрать по вкусу!

Песня раздавалась все ближе и ближе, и мурашки ползли по коже.

– Ты наш! Ты мальчик по вызову для дикобразов!

И на этих словах Эрисо почувствовал, что мурашки резко схлынули, прогнанные гневом:

– Я вам дам сейчас!!!

– Давай! – отозвался хор.

– Да не то! Живо провалитесь откуда пришли!

Но незваные гости упорно лезли наружу. Их было немало… и настроены они были решительно. И иглы торчали весьма красноречиво!

– А ну пошли вон! – это была уже Ильсия. Будь она сейчас в ежином облике – точно бы иголки дыбом стояли! Шипеть, впрочем, она и так могла. Вполне себе по-ежиному. Дикобразов даже проняло. Все-таки тоже ежиного рода, или что-то около… И силу особую чуяли. Ту, с которой лучше не связываться. Кажется, совместная психическая атака заставила их съежиться… и отступить. Песня смолкла, сменившись раздосадованным бормотанием. Земля задрожала вновь, потихоньку поглощая захватчиков.

Но Эрисо все же успел их рассмотреть. Жуткие. Наглые и озабоченные. И колючие – ужас! Так иглами и стреляются! А каждая иголка, пожалуй, за дротик сойдет! Хорошо, что убрались.

Эрисо шумно перевел дыхание:

– Они… ушли?

– Похоже, – кивнула Ильсия.

– И не вернутся?

– Пусть попробуют! Мы тоже колючие! Еще какие!

– Это точно!

Но Ильсия вдруг застенчиво улыбнулась:

– Только с тобой… я не хочу быть колючей.

– Как чудесно это слышать!

Эрисо улыбнулся и робко протянул руку. Ильсия вцепилась в нее обеими. И недавняя робость словно бы куда-то исчезла. Пришла страсть. Первая, жгучая… взаимная. Даже тянуло побыть ежами. Обоих. А может и правда… побыть? Эта мысль пришла в голову обоим одновременно.

Правда, Эрисо никогда еще не пробовал. Даже не знал, что может. Но сейчас – все словно само собой получилось.

Ильсия захихикала. Нежно и умиленно. Она уже тоже превратилась.

– Какой ты… красавец!

– Правда? Я ж себя не вижу…

– Зато я тебя вижу! – Ильсия с явным любопытством принялась обнюхивать новоявленного собрата. Тот хихикал, фыркал… и пьянел, тоже улавливая ее запах. Самый манящий и желанный, пьянящий сильнее любого вина! Хотелось обхватить лапками, подмять под себя… Хоть он и сомневался про себя, это ли нужно делать – человеческие желания мешались с ежиными. И последние были явно сильнее. Нельзя было не подчиниться. Тем более что красавица не против.

И Эрисо решился. Обхватил суженую всеми лапками. Ох, как же приятно! Даже приятнее обычного человеческого объятия. Тесно, глубоко… и совсем не колюче. И сладко, так сладко… Подумалось даже – люди такого не испытывают. Только они, необычайные… И так это приятно, что хочется еще и еще… Бесконечно. Неужели тоже ежиная особенность? Похоже на то… иначе как бы они… размножались? А что размножиться получится с первого раза, Эрисо отчего-то не сомневался. Они же ежи! Для того и сходятся вместе. На долгую-долгую жизнь!

_Июнь-август 2014  
_


End file.
